Royals At Play
by Serena530
Summary: Serenity and Endymion finally find some alone time.


**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Sailor Moon or her characters, and have no right to it except as a long time fan.**

 **Royals At Play**

The tall figure of Endymion moved through the grounds of the Moon Palace, wearing casual dark blue pants and a matching loose button up shirt, trying not to be seen as he made his way to his Serenity.

He moved stealthily flitting from one area to the next. He knew there were places, spots, and shadows someone could easily hide in if they knew how to use them despite the grounds being fairly open. And he knew how to use every single one of them since it wasn't the first time he had snuck around the grounds.

 _I doubt it will be the last_. He thought as he eyed the scattering of people walking to their destinations as he knelt in a shaded area by a bush.

"...Serenity is?" He heard a female voice say nearby and shrunk down slightly, not wanting to be discovered, but wanting to hear the answer.

"Oh I think she's in the garden walking." Another female voice answered. "I heard she wanted to be left alone unless it was of the utmost importance."

"Well, that's not surprising." The previous voice said with a sigh.

She began speaking again but Endymion didn't need to hear anymore. It was a good thing he overheard that conversation or he would have gone in the wrong direction.

He looked around to see if anyone was around, and saw the women he overheard walking away. He waited until they were at a distance before he stealthily dashed toward the royal gardens.

He reached the gardens but could clearly see she wasn't in the open area, so he glanced around once more before dashing toward the opening in the high hedged section of the garden. He walked slowly once inside, looking around every corner and checking every path, until he came upon her.

She stood with her back to him next to a wall of red roses, taking in their fragrance. She was barefoot, her high heel sandals dangling from the fingers of one hand, and wore a casual strap light sky blue dress that ended just below her calves. Her silver white hair trailed down and in the grass in long twin streams as always, and his fingers itched to take down those buns and run his fingers through the loose silky locks.

Endymion came out of his fantasy of feeling her silky hair blanketing the bare skin of his body just in time to see her caress one of the roses and walk around the wall.

He smiled as she moved deeper into the hedged garden and quietly followed.

 **=vVv=**

Serenity sighed contently as she walked along the cool grass path. She had definitely needed this. She had been so busy and tired that she had needed a break badly. Now she had it and she was going to enjoy every moment of it. She had even gone so far as to order everyone to leave her in peace unless it was important.

Important as in the world was coming to an end. She needed a break that badly.

As she walked she passed by and through various sections of the garden, and moved by unoccupied white cushioned benches. The deeper she moved into the garden the quieter it became. It wasn't loud out to begin with, but the further away she moved from people the sounds disappeared altogether.

It was exactly what she wanted. Peace and quiet.

She looked up as she walked languidly and her eyes instantly landed on the beautiful blue planet that was the Earth. The visual immediately brought her Endymion to mind.

 _The only thing that could make this more relaxing is if he was here with me_. She thought before she pulled her eyes away from the Earth and turned into the last section at the far end of the garden.

The opening was small and narrow but once inside it was revealed to be a large square space. In the center of the space sat a white lounge bed. It looked very inviting and she smiled softly as she stepped toward it.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waist, startlingly her into dropping her shoes and gasping. Then she sighed as warm lips moved across the side of her neck followed by slight gust of hot breath.

"Endymion." She said softly, recognizing his touches.

"I thought I would come and join you." Endymion said, his deep voice ghosting against her neck.

"I should not be surprised that you managed to find me." Serenity said quietly as she leaned her head to the side to give him more room.

"I will always find you no matter where you are." He stated, an assurance as well as a promise.

"That is comforting." She replied softly as she felt his kisses continue.

Endymion swept his Serenity up into his arms and carried her over to the bright inviting bed and lay her in the center. He toed out of his shoes and sat on the bed at her side, placing his hand on the bed at her far side as he leaned over her, and looking down at her as he stroked his fingers through her closest stream of hair.

"What are you up to?" Serenity asked curiously, her eyes soft as she looked up at him. "And be honest." She added, chidingly.

"I have never lied to you!" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"True, but being sneaky is not above you." She replied, and he laughed.

"I plan to take over your relaxing time with strenuous activity." He announced.

"How strenuous?" She asked with a slight frown.

"You will see my love." He said reassuringly.

"I do not know abo..." Serenity began but was cut off as her love kissed her until she was breathless.

"Relax Serenity." He breathed against her lips before kissing her again.

Endymion slowly shifted to lay at Serenity's side before moving to rest half on top of her. As their tongues slowly moved together he stroked his hand up and down her side, his hand sliding along the silk of her dress.

Serenity hummed softly as she eased her arms around her loves strong shoulders. She relaxed into the mattress and moved one arm around his neck and her free hand combed through the back of his hair.

 _This is nice. We are just getting started, but this is not too strenuous. I can still relax with this_. She thought as she moved her hand down to his chest and began to unbutton his dark shirt. When the last button was free she slid her hand back and forth across his chest, and up and down over his tight muscled stomach.

She bit his bottom lip softly as she felt his hand pull her gown up until the air kissed her knees. Then suddenly he sat up and flipped her onto her stomach, moving between her legs, before he pulled her up until she was kneeling on the bed with her back to his chest.

Serenity could do no more than gasp before she felt one of his large hands wrap snugly around her throat and his other hand turn her face so he could claim her lips in a fierce kiss. She moaned into his mouth as the hand on her face slid down the top of her dress and grasped her breast.

She relaxed back against his chest, her hands gripping his warm thighs as he squeezed her breasts. Her body flushed hot as he moved back and forth from one breast to the other, the heavy warmth of his calloused hand adding to her stimulation.

Endymion decided it was time to step things up. He broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck as his hands moved to slide down to her hips. He gripped them and rocked his hips against her bottom, his growing hardness brushing and pressing against her with each movement.

He flicked his tongue against her neck, just barely feeling her body shiver, as he pulled his shirt off. He tossed it to the grass and placed his hands on her shoulders. He pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and moved his hands back to her hips as he watched her dress slither down her body, exposing her chest and stomach to his hungry eyes.

Serenity blinked her eyes closed and moaned at the feel of her loves hips moving against her. It felt so good and she wanted more. She wanted...but the rest of her thought flew away at the feel of his heavy breaths against her ear and neck.

"I want more my love. Give me more! Do not stop." She breathed out as she wiggled her body back against his.

Endymion groaned deeply before he gripped the back of her neck and kissed her roughly and deeply. He broke the kiss moments later and pushed her down to the bed, ignoring her surprised cry. Searching briefly beneath her dress, her legs guiding him, he gripped her panties and pulled them down her legs and off her feet.

He tossed the scrap of fabric to the grass and pulled her dress up to her waist as he undid his pants. He pushed his clothes down to his knees, freeing himself, and covered her body with his. He rubbed himself against her creating a delicious friction and coating himself in her scent.

 _I want to take her hair down and run my fingers through it, but that would surely give away what we have been doing when we leave this area_. He thought mournfully before he distracted himself by easing inside his loves warm embrace.

Serenity gasped against the bedding, moaning softly, fingers clenching at a pillow above her head, as her love filled her with long slow strokes. His hips rolled gently against her, drawing out every bit of pleasure for her to relish in. She sighed as he planted kisses up and down her neck and stroked his hands up and down her sides all the while gently stroking inside her.

"Oh!" She cried out, her eyes snapping open, as he suddenly sat up, taking her hips with him, and began to thrust hard and fast inside her.

 _Strenuous indeed!_ She thought as she felt him scoot closer to her, his thrusts coming more powerfully, stoking the fire building inside her.

She spread her knees wider, wanting her pleasure to increase, and moaned at her success. Fingers of pleasure shooting up her core and through her body like lightning. His hands slid down her sides and covered her breasts, squeezing and molding them in time with his thrusts.

Endymion groaned as his eyes slid shut. Wet muscled walls hugged every inch of him as he moved roughly back and forth inside her, sliding with ease and yet creating a friction that drove him wild. He ground his hips against her, shifted slightly as he pulled back, and slammed back inside her.

His Serenity cried out suddenly and he felt her inner walls grip him like a vice as he hit a sensitive spot inside her. He repeated the action and again her sweet voice cried out her pleasure. He grinned and continued to slam against the spot, pounding their hips together, skin slapping, adding to the soundtrack of their voices raised in pleasure.

"Ah!" Serenity screamed before she muffled the sound in the bedding. Her inner walls clamped around him, moister trickling and flowing as her body shuddered.

He groaned and moved his hands back to grip her hips and thrust into her erratically as his own release crept up on him. He moaned as his essence coated her womb with his every thrust, and ground his hips against her a last time, releasing the last of his essence and prolonging the last flicks of pleasure.

Serenity's knees gave out and her hips slid down to the bed, and Endymion followed her, covering her body with his as they struggled to regain their breath. He blinked languidly and as his body began to relax his loves inner walls suddenly clenched around him. He sucked in a sharp breath and groaned into her neck as he felt her easily massage his soft length hard all over again.

He pulled out of her and turned her onto her back, shifting her hair out of his way, and eased back inside her as he covered her body. He claimed her lips, their tongues dancing through their kiss as he repeatedly ground his hips against hers, her moist snug inner walls continuing to massage him back to readiness.

Serenity wrapped her arms around her man to keep him close, arched her back to let him know he pleased her, and stretched her neck as his lips moved to the stretch of skin. She bent her legs and wrapped them around his hips, the heels of her feet pressing into his lower back as the fire inside her began to climb again.

Endymion pressed his lips to his loves neck; kissing, licking, and nipping lightly careful not to leave a mark. He was being consumed by passion and desire, but not so much that he didn't remember they had to walk out of there in full view of anyone who happened to be near the garden.

He pulled away, pressing a kiss to her soft lips, before he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and pressed the other down to the bed so her knee was almost lined up with her shoulder. He spread his legs slightly and began long slow strokes back and forth, sliding along her inner walls, her folds swelling and puffing up around him.

Serenity sighed in pleasure and caressed Endymion's face before she pulled him down for a kiss. She clenched her leg over his shoulder, wanting to move her hips with his, but her position only allowed for her to lie there and receive his attentions. She broke the kiss and moaned throatily as he pressed his face into her neck, her body trembling at the pleasure his almost torturously slow thrusts were producing.

She panted and cried out lightly as her body and limbs clenched around him as a burst of pleasure shot through her core and spread out through her body. His thrusts continued, uncaring that she was beginning to drown in pleasure, and she fisted her fingers in his hair, her eyes squeezed shut as her breaths panted into the air.

As her inner walls relaxed their clenching Endymion decided to pick up his pace. His hips moved faster, his length thrusting back and forth inside her wet core, swelling as his pleasure grew. He brought his lips back to hers in a searing kiss as he continued to thrust at a deep steady pace.

"More!" Serenity demanded in a breathy whisper as she broke the kiss. "More my love. More."

Endymion groaned as he rested his forehead against hers, his hips picking up pace again at her behest. His thrusts became short and hard yet remained deep inside, his length barely sliding halfway out of her snug core.

She moaned and cried out in pleasure and he felt her body flush hot before her inner walls gripped him tightly. She screamed and he quickly sealed her lips with his, swallowing her scream and groaning as his hips began to move erratically with his own release.

He pulled away from her lips and rested his head above her shoulder on the bed and released her legs to relax at his sides. He panted for air, his hips slowing their frantic speed, as he rested his forearms on the bed.

Serenity hummed lightly as she ran her fingers through the back of her loves hair and stroked his upper back. She stretched her legs and shifted her hips as aftershocks of pleasure sparked with his gentler thrusts until his hips slowed to a stop.

She sighed as her body relaxed completely, enjoying the feel of his weight on top of her and his length twitching slightly inside her. It pleased her to know that she was the only one with the ability to make his body react in such a way; the only one who would ever make him feel that way.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Endymion asked, his voice husky and his chest vibrating against hers with his speech.

"Definitely." She answered promptly. "It was indeed strenuous, and yet still relaxing."

"Then my goal was accomplished." He replied.

"You must be proud." Serenity said with a smirk as she continued to stroke his back and listened to his rumbling laughter.

"Pleasing you always makes me proud." He said as he finally lifted his head and looked at her, his expression loving yet smug.

Serenity laughed and playfully swatted at his shoulder. Endymion chuckled before he eased out of her warm body with a groan and rolled onto his back at her side. They lay silently side by side for a few minutes before they curled around each other and continued to enjoy the remnants of their pleasure high. They lay for a few more minutes and when they began to doze they sat up and helped each other dress before they began to make their way back through the hedge garden.

"Do you think we have conceived Rini with this round?" Endymion asked, breaking the silence as they exited the garden arm in arm.

"I have no idea." Serenity answered as she leaned lightly against his arm. "It is possible. Why, are you ready for her arrival?" She asked thoughtfully.

"I think I am." He answered quietly and she nodded.

"Well, this is our vacation so now is the time to make it happen." She said calmly before she moved her free hand to stroke his chest through his shirt. "We should go have some more rounds to get a good start on making our small lady."

Endymion grinned down at his Queen. "I completely agree!" He replied and began to lead her toward the closest entrance to the palace, determined to get to their bedroom quickly.


End file.
